Confessions of A Superhero
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: "I love you." Steve confessed, looking directly into Sarah's deep blue eyes. "What?" Sarah's eyes widened with suprise. "I-I love you." He stuttered out before regaining his confidence. "I love you, Sarah." -Steve Rogers never thought he could love again after Peggy. Sarah, the newest avenger, might just prove him wrong.
1. The New Recruit

"Are you ready to meet the Avengers?" Nick Fury asked, looking at the newest member with one hand on the double doors that led to the S.H.I.E.L.D. conference room where Fury had told them to wait.

"Of course." Sarah replied, looking back at him. Sarah was a twenty-eight-year old girl with fiery red hair and vivid blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and black Converse sneakers. Nick Fury pushed open the double doors and they saw the Avengers waiting for them; Thor, the asgardian demi-god and son of Odin in the outfit that all the men made fun of, and the looks all the women adored. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America to the public and Star Spangled Doofus to Tony. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the master marksman. Natasha Romanoff, Black Window, with unbelievable combat abilities. Bruce Banner, known by many as the Hulk, who could transform into a giant green monster when enraged. And of course, Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, as he would say. Not to mention Sarah's best friend and roommate.

"Sarah?" Tony smiled, looking up from what he was doing to see her.

"Tony!" She shot a smile back, waving excitedly.

"**Anyways**," Fury's voice cut in. "Avengers, I present your newest member, Sarah Jane Winters."

"What can she do?" Clint asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you show them in the training room?" Fury suggested, looking back to Sarah.

"Gladly." Sarah smirked, and Fury led them to the training room.

_**In the training room...**_

"So," Sarah grabbed a handful of daggers and put one in each of the holsters of her utility belt. "Who wants to go first?" She spun one around in her hand.

"I'll have a go." Natasha stepped forward, grabbing a bo staff off the weapons rack, realizing using a gun in a sparring match wouldn't be safe.

"Ah, this should be fun." Sarah smiled and sprinted forward with incredible speed.

"Super speed, Check." Tony said, mentally putting a check next to it on a list of her powers in his mind. Sarah then threw five daggers from her belt at Black Widow with perfect aim. "Combat mastery, Check." He mumbled as she forced Natasha against the wall with immense force and the daggers pinned her there. "Super strength, Check." He chuckled. Sarah pulled out the daggers and hung up the utility belt.

"Are we done here, Mr. Fury?" She asked as Natasha walked back to the group.

"Yes." He replied. "I believe that was a good enough demonstration. If you would go with Dr. Banner, he will help you with your uniform."

"Alright." Sarah agreed, and Bruce gestured for her to follow him to the lab.

_**In the lab...**_

"What have you got for me, Doctor Banner?" Sarah asked.

"Fury gave me a debrief on your abilities when he first went to you to give you the offer. I made you this based on what he told me." He pointed to a black outfit laying on the table. "Try it on and Get back to me on what you think."

"Got it." She picked it up. "I'll get right on it. Thank you, Doctor Banner." She walked out of the lab and saw Tony standing by the door, looking at her.

"Ready to head home, Sarah?" He asked.

"Yea, let's go." She smiled in response and they started to walk towards the exit.

"So, how was your first day?" He looked at her as they walked.

"It as great." She replied. "Clint didn't say much, but he seems alright. Natasha seems pretty cool. There's this one guy named Tony, and he's kind of an ass-" Tony laughed. "Bruce seems okay, for a guy who turns into a giant green rage monster when he gets angry. Thor seems... I don't know. He didn't say anything. Steve..." She trailed off.

"What about him?" Tony joked. "You want to sleep with him? I don't know, Sarah... the man is a bit old for you. He's been twenty-eight for sixty-six years. 'I drove a plane into the Arctic to save the country, blah blah, I was cyrogenically frozen for almost seventy years.'"

Sarah laughed. "No, I don't want to sleep with him Tony."

"Sure you don't." He teased.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind..." She joked as they got in the elevator.

_**At Stark Tower...**_

"Ah, home sweet home. It feels good to be back." Sarah opened the door of the elevator and stepped out into the main floor of Stark Tower

"Miss Winters! You've returned!" Jarvis called out from the speakers.

"That's right, Jarvis. I'm back." She smiled.

"Your room is untouched." Tony gestured to her room.

"Thanks, Tony. I'm gonna go try on my uniform Bruce made me." She ran into her room and closed the door behind her, changing into the uniform.

It was a finely tailored black outfit with a utility belt and multiple hidden pockets and holsters. All the holsters and pockets were filled with different types of weapons, and it fit perfectly, with mobility and defense at a perfect balance. "Perfect" She said happily. She quickly took it off and put on her Iron Man pajamas she had bought with Tony as a joke. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Night Tony!" She called out, snuggling up under the blankets and drifting off to sleep.

_**The next morning...**_

Sarah walked through the entrance to SHIELD headquarters and saw Steve Rogers about to enter the elevator. "Wait! Steve!" She ran forward with super speed and zipped into the elevator just before it closed.

"Oh. Hello, ma'am." He said nervously as he looked at the elevator controls with a confused look on his face.

"Ma'am?" Sarah laughed as she pressed the different buttons that would take them to the main floor. "The name's Sarah. You can call me that, Steve."

The elevator started rising upwards as Steve looked over at her. "Right. Sorry… Sarah." He looked away. They sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke again. "You know, my mother... her name was Sarah."

"Really?" Sarah looked back to him, her dark blue eyes meeting his pale blue ones. "Steve. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" He nodded.

"Is there a woman in your life? A... Mrs. Rogers?" She asked. She had been wanting to ask that since her conversation with Tony the day before.

"No." He replied. "Well... there was someone. She's probably dead now, though. So, no. Not anymore."

"Oh. That's awful. I'm... so sorry, Steve." She looked down as the elevator stopped.

"Well, we better get to the conference room. Fury is gonna give you your first mission today." Steve said and they walked out.


	2. The First Mission

"Sarah, are you ready?" Steve asked, his blue eyes locking on hers. Everyone in the team; Tony, Sarah, and himself, were all in full uniform.

"Of course she's ready, Star Spangled Doofus." Tony said, not looking up from tinkering with the arm of his suit.

"I was just asking, is that a problem?" Steve turned his attention to Tony.

"No, no, of course not. It's just that you're asking a trained superhuman killer if she's ready to walk inside of a warehouse with a low-level villain who controls the weather with maybe one or two guards. I think she can handle it, especially with us here." Tony replied, finally looking up from his suit.

"Tony, **enough.**" Sarah snarled, locking eyes with Steve once more and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go then." He gripped his shield tightly and burst open the huge metal double doors.

The three heroes ran into the warehouse, ready to kill the villain, Whirlwind, but didn't see anyone inside. "Where the hell is Whirlwind?" Tony said, voice metallic from inside the suit. As if on command, the doors behind them slammed shut and guards in blue and red outfits burst into the room from all corners of the warehouse. Sarah felt arms lock around hers and start pulling her backwards.

"Sarah!" Steve cried out. He saw Tony standing close to her, obviously trying to protect her in some way. When Steve screamed, Tony spun around as quick as possible and saw Steve sprinting forward towards her as more guards kept scrambling in and shooting at them.

"Steve!" She screamed, and her vision faded to black.

_**Hours later...**_

"Sarah." Steve said, pain in his voice. "Wake up. Sarah, wake up, please." Her eyes shot open and she instinctively latched onto his arm, gripping it tightly with super strength. "Easy, there. Calm down." He said soothingly.

She looked around and saw that they were in a small cell, and Tony was sitting unarmored in the corner, sitting quietly in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Where are we? What happened?" She asked.

"We got overwhelmed by the guards, and they threw us in here." Tony grumbled.

"Keep walking, keep walking." A familiar voice said from down the hall. Suddenly, a guard opened the door and the three avengers saw Natasha standing behind him. "Thank you." She smiled and shot a bullet through the back of his head. "Good night."

"Natasha?" Sarah asked, looking up as hope returned to her gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Natahsha replied. "What else?"

"How did you know we were here?" Tony asked as Natasha returned his Iron Man suit to him.

"I didn't. Fury told me to come to this location to find you because Dr. Banner reported that Sarah's suit had been breached." Natasha said matter-ot-factly.

"Breached?" Sarah questioned and felt and looked around her suit until she saw the gaping hole in the left leg accompanied by a open wound that burned to the touch.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked.

"I... I think so." She slowly stood before searing pain lashed across her injured leg and her knees gave out, where Steve caught her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Steve... You're injured too." Natasha gazed at the long gash across his back.

"She can't walk. I can. I will carry her to the helicopter and we will both go to the infirmary when we get back to the headquarters." Steve said, still holding Sarah tightly in his arms.

"Just let him carry her." Said Tony, now back in his full armor. "He's as stubborn as a mule."

"Fine." Natasha agreed with a sigh, and they made their way back to the helicopter.

_**In the infirmary...**_

"Steve?" Sarah whispered, looking at the other bed. "You awake?"

"I am now." He grumbled, voice groggy from sleeping.

"Oh. Sorry Steve, I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly.

"It's fine." He smiled, sitting up to look at her.

"Thanks for carrying me." She smiled back.

"No problem." He leaned against the wall.

"Hey Steve,"

"Yea?"

"Thanks." She said sleepily.

"You just said that." He replied with a smile.

"I know. This is about something else." She buried her face in the pillow.

"And what would that be?" He asked, confused.

"Everything." She said. "Anyways, good night Steve."

"Wait-What?" He asked, but she was already sleeping.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, I was feeling a bit lazy today. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
